


East of Eden

by JWMelmoth



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JWMelmoth/pseuds/JWMelmoth
Summary: After his high school career and his failed relationship with Blaine, Kurt is hard-wired to expect the worst, even when it comes to Adam.





	East of Eden

**Author's Note:**

> [Import fic - First published on ff.net / Tumblr 2014.]
> 
> DISCLAIMER 2020: As the author of this work, I do NOT condone this work to be copied or otherwise made available outside Archive of Our Own. This work was written specifically for publication on AO3 and is not for profit. Any re-publication on for profit/monetised apps/sites is not authorised or supported by me.

Kurt’s heart fluttered a little as he wrote his name down on the audition sheet for the NYADA theatre production of East of Eden. As much as he loved to sing, he also wanted to branch into theatre, get experience, boost his resumé. NYADA productions had large exposure, and after failing to get a decent part in high school, maybe this was his chance to start making a name for himself. He might even have a shot at the part of Caleb. After all, Blaine wouldn’t show up in New York until half a year from now (_if he even gets accepted_, a vengeful little voice inside his head sniped, but Kurt repressed it. _He probably will. Everyone likes him, after all. Madame Tibedeaux will probably adopt him_).

Kurt took his phone from his pocket as he walked down the corridor, planning to text Adam about it, when he heard it.

Sniggering. Now that was something he already had plenty of experience in, and he froze, automatically assuming he was the one being mocked behind his back. Sadly, he was.

“_Kurt Hummel_ is auditioning? For which part, _Abra_?”

Yep, NYADA was really quite like high school.

The Winter Showcase earned Kurt quite a few fans and sycophants, but just as many haters. Kurt knew they were simply threatened by his talent, but it was still disappointing. Back in Ohio, he had somehow imagined New York to be a utopia of acceptance. Learning that it is not gave him a hard kick into adulthood.

He took a deep breath, lifted his chin and marched off, pretending not to have heard anything. He didn’t look back to see who made the joke. He had research and preparation to do for his audition.

-

As he dropped by Adam’s apartment a few hours later, Adam was not there yet. Kurt let himself in with his key and walked to the small kitchen area to unload the grocery bag he had brought.

Humming to himself, he took out the supplies he bought for their movie night: popcorn for himself and potato chips for Adam (he grinned as he thought of Adam saying ‘crisps’ - he could spend all evening just listening to him pronounce things), two bottles of wine and a James Dean DVD box set. Then something on the coffee table caught his eye and he walked over.

There was a book there he hadn’t seen before. Kurt bit his lip. It was _East of Eden_ by John Steinbeck. He flushed. He had only seen the movie. A copy of the NYADA announcement was stuck between its pages.

Kurt’s heart sank. Of course. Of course Adam would be interested in the play too.

Kurt reached for the book and opened it at the flyer. A few lines were marked with pencil. Caleb’s lines. Kurt closed the book with a snap. He tried to decide if he was angry or disappointed. He hadn’t told Adam about his plans to audition yet, so it would be unfair to be angry. Adam had as much right as anyone to try out for the role. But Kurt would be lying to himself if he said he didn’t just see his chances of getting it dwindle along with his confidence. Maybe he shouldn’t tell Adam he was trying out.

His hand slowly started crumpling the flyer. What if it ‘got lost’? Maybe Adam would forget about it…

_Don’t be stupid, Kurt_, he told himself firmly. _Did you think you’d be the only one auditioning? _He’d just have to prepare well and let the director take his pick. It wasn’t like he wasn’t going to face competition out in real showbiz land either! He quickly smoothed out the flyer again and placed it back inside the book. He already felt better after that. Maybe they could prepare together. And what kind of boyfriend would he be if he didn’t support Adam?

-

When Adam came home, Kurt had already read the first couple of chapters of the book. It was kind of heavy-handed, but that was to be expected from a book from the fifties. He already looked forward to discussing it with Adam.

“Kurt!” Adam said happily, discovering his boyfriend on the couch. “What a pleasant surprise, I thought you weren’t coming over until later!”

Kurt shrugged and smiled, lowering the book. “I couldn’t wait.”

Adam beamed a smile back at him. “Well, you’re always welcome in my humble abode. What are you reading?”

Kurt lifted the book so Adam could see the cover.

“Ah yes, I was going to tell you-” Adam started, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“I’m trying out for Caleb too. But it’s okay, we’re completely different types and it’s good to give the director some choices, right? It all comes down to their vision, and if they prefer you I know that doesn’t say anything about me,” Kurt supplied quickly. It was kind of rehearsed, but at least he got it out without sounding too jealous.

Adam looked at him, his mouth open in surprise. Then his expression slowly softened into a caring smile. “I’m not trying out, Kurt.”

“You’re not?”

“No, I brought that flyer for _you_. I saw the poster yesterday and thought it might be something you’d like to do.”

“But-“

“Honestly. I can think of at least five reasons why you’d be the perfect Cal and I’m not.”

“Oh, really?” Kurt replied, his heart suddenly feeling light as a feather.

“Yes,” Adam said solemnly, and started ticking them off on his fingers. “One : you have the emotional depth to pull off such a role, two: you have James Dean’s amazing looks, three: I can’t do a convincing American accent, four: I’m far too old-“

“You’re not old!” Kurt interjected.

“Yes, I am, I am ancient and you are my handsome young lover,” Adam replied, leaning over to kiss Kurt with his lips covering his teeth, making a slobbering sound as he pretended to be toothless. Kurt laughed and pushed him away.

“That’s only four,” he reminded Adam. “You said you had five reasons.”

“True,” Adam said. “Five: I love you and I wouldn’t trade any part for the chance to sit in the audience and tell everyone around me that I am dating the male lead.”

“I wish I had met you sooner,” Kurt whispered.

“You wouldn’t have liked me if you had,” Adam said, grinning. “I had the worst hair ever, and I thought baggy jeans were still a thing.” He winked and kissed Kurt’s cheek. Then he looked over at the kitchen. “Did you bring crisps?”


End file.
